


🍓

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	🍓

暧昧因子在封闭的空间内流动，柔和的月光透过帘间的缝隙照射在昏暗的房间内，两具赤裸的男性肉体纠缠在一起，粗重的喘息声和难耐的呻吟与这静谧的夜晚格格不入。

“好涨...”

朴珍荣跪坐在男人的大腿上，任由对方的手指在自己体内作祟。

“宝贝儿。”

蛊惑般的声音回响在耳边，他哼了两声，颇有些委屈的含义，双手环住男人的脖子，将头埋在他胸前，下意识的将臀部翘起了些。

“在范哥...啊。”

林在范将最后一颗草莓塞进紧致的后穴，因用力过度，粉红色的汁水顺着嫩肉的褶皱流了下来，沾湿了朴珍荣的大腿根部。

“放松，烂掉的话就惩罚你。”

听闻林在范的话语，朴珍荣努力扩张自己，因难以启齿的胀痛感，他的手指紧紧的揽在林在范的肩上，留下了一道道触目惊心的红印。

“好吃吗？”

林在范满意的看着朴珍荣面色潮红的紧咬着下唇，因为用力微微颤抖的身体使早已挺立的性器在他的小腹上蹭来蹭去，心中的邪火也已无法克制，一个翻身将跪趴在他身上的人压在身下，调整过体位后将头埋在那出花蕊的中心舔弄。

朴珍荣眼眶湿润，双腿被林在范夹在肩上，正以一种羞耻的姿势躺在床上，感受到男人灵活的舌头游走在他的私处，一时间有些束手无策。

“嗯...别舔了，痒。”

朴珍荣有些别扭的侧过脸，下一秒却感受到男人的舌尖正往他的后穴里推进，并模仿着性交的动作来回抽插，一时间爽的将手指插进男人的发间，口中呜咽着发出难耐的呻吟。

挺立的性器被林在范握在手里，他用脸轻轻蹭了蹭，然后在顶端留下了一个吻，这样的动作足以让朴珍荣癫狂，他身子抽搐了几下，然后无声尖叫着射了出来。

林在范轻笑着舔了舔嘴角遗留下的精液，手指再次向身下探去，取出了刚刚塞进去的那颗草莓，然后塞进了嘴里，与朴珍荣交换了一个吻。

“咬着，不许吞进去。”

林在范今天不知道受了什么刺激，连行为都变得粗鲁了许多。他难耐的褪下最后一道屏障，一把将朴珍荣从床上捞起，用眼神示意他自己来。

朴珍荣表情有些委屈的摇了摇头，指了指自己的后方，向他暗示还有一颗草莓在里面。然而林在范装作不知情，提起朴珍荣的腰就往自己胯下按。

“啊，等下。”

朴珍荣半跪着，一只手撑在林在范身上，另一只手在身下摸索着什么，他扭动着身子，试图将那颗草莓取出，但反而将它推进至更深的地方。

“好深，拿不出来。”

朴珍荣有些委屈的嗔怪着林在范，男人被他磨得没了脾气，按下他的腰，紧致的小穴立刻将那根硬热吞进去了一半。

“嗯啊，好疼...”

林在范亲吻着他的耳廓以表安慰。

停顿了许久，朴珍荣尝试着扭动身子，将东西向下吃的更深些。林在范仿佛感受到了那颗草莓的存在，猛的一抬腰，瞬间插入到了最深处，草莓也被突如其来的力压碎了，鲜红的果肉从侧壁挤了出来。

朴珍荣清楚感受着属于林在范的那根被他仅仅吸附着动弹不得，他尝试着抬起自己的臀，然后重重的坐下去。一时间快感传遍全身，酥酥麻麻的感觉通过连接处传达到神经，此刻他只想抒发最原始的欲望。

林在范配合着他起伏的动作，抬着腰大力顶撞着朴珍荣的敏感点，肉体碰撞和交合处黏腻的摩擦声回荡在房间内，床身也随着剧烈的动作发出巨大的响声。

“啊，啊，在范哥，慢一点...”

朴珍荣说不出一句完整的话，只沉沦于肉欲之中，他享受的忘情呻吟，在林在范减速之际用舌尖舔弄他的喉结以表不满，又在极速之际伏在他耳边求饶尖叫。

草莓的果肉被剧烈的抽插动作带出，粉色的嫩肉不知是被染了颜色，还是摩擦的太过猛烈，林在范轻轻撕咬着朴珍荣的唇，做着最后的冲刺。

直至一股滚烫的液体喷射进狭窄的后穴，朴珍荣才得以喘息，有些脱力的他轻轻躺了下去，不久之后清楚的感受到连接之处那坚挺的男根似乎又有了复苏之相，于是拉过林在范的手，与他十指相扣，一脸天真无害的冲他眨了眨眼

“Leader老公，我还要。”

 

END


End file.
